The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cuphea plant, botanically known as Cuphea hyssopifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Magenta Border’.
The new Cuphea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Cuphea plants with numerous attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Cuphea plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 2004 in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia of an unnamed seedling selection of Cuphea hyssopifolia, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Cuphea hyssopifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cuphea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia during the spring of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cuphea plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia since the spring of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Cuphea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.